Straight from Devil's backbone
by MiraHerondale
Summary: Aamon es un demonio preparado para poseer un anfitrión, pero su caza coincide con el Samhain. En teoría está prohibido cazar durante la fiesta por el peligro que supone, y la exposición a la guardia de los ángeles a la hora de tomar un cuerpo lo dificulta todo. Pero Gregory Lestrade, un interesante humano, resulta demasiado irresistible como para no intentarlo.
1. Miedo

**Mi pequeña aportación al reto de Octubre. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la adaptación de la BBC. Yo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro :)**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.**

 **Consultores, ¿¡cual es nuestro oficio?!**

 **Ha sido un honor compartir estos meses de Rally con todos los participantes, leer sus historias y ser parte de la familia en la que se convirtió el equipo de Baker Street. He descubierto autores que no conocía y que me han enamorado con sus historias, y descubierto caras nuevas de los que sí. Así que, con cierto pesar, digo adiós al Rally con éste último fic. Aunque ciertamente, prefiero dejarlo en un buen momento, porque en cuestión de días empezaré a no tener el mismo tiempo para escribir, y así puedo dedicarme por completo a las actualizaciones de las historias en curso... De cualquier manera, ha sido un placer compartir reto con gente tan maravillosa. gracias por unos meses increíbles, y espero veros de nuevo en los demás retos de foro ;)**

* * *

 **Miedo**

Estaba observando la marea de seres humanos y lamentándose de su suerte, maldiciendo, blasfemando y quejándose de la falta de control, cuando la figura borrosa y oscura de su hermano apareció. Era brillante, cegadoramente brillante. No habría sabido explicarle a un humano como podía ser brillante la oscuridad, pues sus débiles ojos mortales solo percibían los tonos de la luz blanca. De eso los ángeles tenían la culpa. Los humanos eran demasiado iguales a ellos en ese sentido. Demasiado pequeños, demasiado escuchimizados, demasiado... demasiado _buenos._

 _Oh bueno,_ los había malos, claro. Los más divertidos. Los que hacían que el tiempo infinito se le pasara más ameno. Pero las guerras no eran nada para él. A penas un suspiro en el bucle del tiempo inmóvil en el que habitaba junto a sus otros hermanos y Lucifer. Ni tan solo las Grandes Guerras entre los juguetes de Dios eran lo suficientemente extensas como para divertirle más allá de un instante.

Así que a menudo bajaba al reino de los hombres, descendiendo a su plano mortal para divertirse entre ellos durante un tiempo. Disfrutando de la buena vida: la comida, la compañía, el dinero, el lujo, el sueño. la adrenalina. Esa cosa maravillosa que hacía que le hormigueara el cuerpo. La lujuria, acelerando la sangre que no tenía en las venas que no se encontraban en su cuerpo. Lo único malo era que necesitaba un huésped ello, un cuerpo humano que ocupar durante su estancia. Al menos para quedar encadenado a los ciclos de tiempo y las funciones biológicas del humano que ocupaba.

Antes, cuando la Creación era joven, había sido más fácil pasarlo bien en la tierra. Recordaba como si fuera solo unos parpadeos atrás, el tiempo en el que los harenes habían poblado las ciudades, donde el crimen era casi un pasatiempo legal, y donde saldar cuentas a cuchillo con tu vecino no era muy diferente a darle a alguien una bofetada. Donde las guerras, entretenidas y con pocos recursos obligaban a la estrategia y al sacrificio. Grandes espectáculos que habían sido merecedores de las luchas por ocultarse de la mirada de los ángeles que patrullaban la tierra.

Habían tardado cinco siglos humanos en descubrir cual era el secreto para poder poseer un cuerpo humano sin que los ángeles pudieran hacer nada al respecto: que el anfitrión aceptara de voluntad la posesión. El libre albedrío había sido uno de los huecos legales que había dejado el Señor de Todo para permitir que se escurrieran entre las defensas que los guardias celestiales habían pasado eones entretejiendo sobre la criatura favorita de la Creación.

Y ahora, se inclinaba fuera del balcón, cubierto en sus propias sombras y mirando hacia abajo, en la calle. No estaba físicamente en el plano de la tierra, pero tampoco estaba en su plano de origen. Simplemente estaba paseando, en busca de un anfitrión apto. Podía notar las olas de energía de su propia dimensión chocando contra sus átomos dispersos en la nada, manteniéndole unido en aquel plano, más tensos ahora que otra presencia se había sumado a su investigación.

 _"Hermano"_ , sonó la voz en su cabeza. " _Llamas mucho la atención. Los ángeles podrían encontrarte"._

Si hubiera podido hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa, lo habría hecho.

 _"No lo harán. Pero si te quedas mucho tiempo más, entonces sí que los alertaremos ¿Qué quieres?"_

La brillante oscuridad flotante se acercó hacia donde estaba, concentrando su atención también en los hombres que llenaban las calles de la ciudad de Londres. La nocturnidad siempre había sido su momento predilecto para salir a buscar anfitriones, pero nunca de esa manera. Ese día tenía algo diferente. Se notaba en el aire que algo estaba a punto de cambiar.

 _"El Samhain está cerca. El Príncipe recuerda que debemos abstenernos de permanecer como huéspedes durante la celebración"._

Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. Toda su energía estaba enfocada en las calles, buscando, tanteando, ocultándose de los ángeles implacables mientras sentía que se acercaba al huésped perfecto. Más cerca. Solo un poco más...

Detuvo abruptamente su búsqueda cuando detectó que salía del camino de las sombras. Se vio repentinamente atraído por el frío ardiente de una luz que ya conocía demasiado bien para su gusto. Corrió a ocultarse antes de caer bajo su influjo, refugiándose en las sombras. Todo su ser incorpóreo se detuvo de la existencia a penas un segundo humano. La reacción podría haber sido equivalente al shock en un cuerpo de hombre. por un instante muy breve, temió estar bajo la mirada de un ángel y ser descubierto.

Se asomó para volver a ojear, pero la luz seguía allí, de modo que reptó por las sombras con precaución, acercándose a la fuente pulsante que era su objetivo y futuro anfitrión, mientras el resto de sus partículas seguían a salvo en las sombras del balcón, junto a su hermano. Nunca había percibido nada igual. La energía que desprendía su objetivo era el equivalente del alma humana a un sol, uno de esos que los científicos llamaban Gigante Rojo. Podría soportar a un huésped de alto rango como él sin desvanecerse... casi un año humano entero. Y su fuerza vital, su voluntad... tan deliciosamente poderosa, tan firme... Los retos siempre habían sido su perdición.

 _"No puedes. No queda tiempo antes de las fiestas..."_

 _"No me importa. Es mío, tanto si lo sabe como si no. Y voy a tomarlo"._

 _"Buena caza, entonces"._

La esencia del demonio comenzó a fluctuar a medida que las partículas se deslizaban hacia el lugar donde la parte de él exploradora se había ocultado, en las sombras donde se encontraba su anfitrión, lejos del halo blanco de partículas dispersas del ángel que rondaba al humano. Su presencia le ponía nervioso, con ganas de escapar. En otros anfitriones había sentido algo parecido. Eran ganas de gritar, de correr sin sentido por tener algo sonando en la cabeza, demasiado fuerte y demasiado frío como para soportarlo. Pero era un cazador experimentado y estaba en buen control de la situación. Podía soportar ceder alguna parte de su esencia a la inexistencia con tal de cazar aquella interesante presa. La simple idea de penetrar en su piel, en cada poro y célula para invadir sus sueños era suficiente aliciente. Le atormentaría, lo seduciría y lo confundiría hasta que le abriera la puerta.

 _"Nos veremos en el séptimo círculo, Samael"._

* * *

Greg se frotó los ojos cansados mientras veía a la ambulancia marchar calle abajo. Llevaba bajo la luz de aquella farola, en la esquina de un callejón de Whitechapel, todo el día. La escena del crimen era sin lugar a dudas lo más horrible que había visto desde que comenzó su carrera como miembro de Scotland Yard. Había sido necesario un equipo completo de la científica para recoger los pedazos descuartizados por pulgadas del cuerpo de una de las prostitutas que frecuentaban la zona últimamente. Tomar testimonio a la gente que había encontrado el cuerpo había sido largo y tedioso, sobre todo porque dos de ellos eran menores a los que les podía caer una multa cuantiosa por estar allí bebiendo y jugando con sustancias alucinógenas. Tratar con adolescentes haciendo la cosa equivocada en el lugar y momento equivocados siempre había conseguido sacar a Greg de quicio. El proceso tan simple se hacía tan lento... pero le pagaban por ello, y podía medio entender la actitud de los jóvenes, así que se obligaba a armarse de paciencia.

El único problema que tenía en ese momento era el cansancio que arrastraba sobre él. Le quemaban los ojos por el sueño y no paraba de bostezar. Le dolía la mandíbula y todo. De modo que tomó un taxi, y se desplazó hacia su casa. Se sacó los zapatos mientras caminaba, en dirección al sofá, donde se dejó caer. El piso estaba frío, y se encogió para calentarse, aunque no podía evitar estremecerse. Había una ventana abierta. Seguro. Pero estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse a cerrarla, así que se obligó a olvidar que tenía frío.

Aún podía recordar la sensación incómoda e inquietante que había tenido estando en la escena del crimen, como si estuviera siendo observado, mientras oleadas de frío y dolores de cabeza que, estaba seguro, le habían provocado alguna fiebre, le invadieron. Seguía con esa incómoda sensación que le oprimía el corazón, pero decidió ignorarla como buenamente pudo, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Un gran espacio vacío apareció frente a él. Se giró para ver si había algo que le ubicara, pero nada. Simplemente estaba flotando en la nada. Hacía frío en la nada. Se frotó los brazos, y se estremeció cuando sintió algo como un dedo frío acariciarle la espalda. El frío le mordió los labios, los brazos, el cuello y los pies, hasta que sintió que todo su cuerpo se congelaba hasta el punto que dolía. Cuando los dientes empezaron a castañetearle, oyó algo grave retumbar en la nada, resonando como un eco. Parecía una risa.

—¿Hola?

Se hizo el silencio mientras el eco macabro de la última risotada se desvanecía en el vacío.

" _Hola, Gregory Lestrade_ ".

La voz sonaba a una distancia indeterminada. No había manera de ubicarla. Vio una sombra en el rabillo de su ojo y cuando se volvió, no estaba. Solo blanco. Y más blanco. Blanco sin final.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?

De nuevo, sonó la risa alrededor, y se estremeció cuando el frío lo cubrió.

" _Mi nombre es impronunciable, Gregory, en lenguas humanas. Pero entre los tuyos me conocen como Aamon",_ dijo la voz, y de nuevo empezó a ver siluetas oscuras en las esquinas de sus ojos. Pero cuando se volvía para encararlas, ya no estaban allí. El pánico empezó a hacer mella en él, oprimiéndole el corazón. _"Estoy en los espacios entre el tiempo. En los recovecos entre los quarks. Más pequeño que eso que llamáis partícula elemental. Estoy en el no estar"._

—Eso... eso no tiene sentido.

 _"Sé que no lo tiene para ti, insignificante criatura. ¿Te resulta más fácil si te digo que estoy dentro de ti? Paseándome por tus recuerdos, viajando en tu sangre, alojándome en las células de tu cuerpo..."_

Gritó, frotándose, como si así pudiera sacar de él aquello que le hablaba. La nueva risotada le informó de que no sería tan sencillo. Sentía algo oprimiéndole el corazón. Por algún motivo le estaba costando respirar. La ira del miedo espoleó su sangre y apretó las manos en puños mientras seguía persiguiendo con la mirada las huidizas sombras que lo atormentaban.

—¡Déjate ver! ¡No te tengo miedo!

Un zumbido comenzó a sonar en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Greg, como si un enjambre de abejas estuviera apostado tras su cabeza, esperando, esperando... El vello del cuerpo se le puso de punta, y la piel se le quedó de gallina cuando el frío le besó de nuevo, esta vez, a su espalda. El tacto era demasiado físico, un beso viscoso de hielo derritiéndose sobre él, absorbiendo su calor corporal en una famélica depredación. De algún modo, lo más primario de su instinto de auto conservación le dijo que no debía moverse. Aun si la única opción que parecía haber para garantizar un mínimo de supervivencia era correr. Correr y no detenerse.

 _"¿Mostrarme? ¿Deseas verme?"_ susurró la voz, repentinamente desapasionada. Fría, sin vida. Si un cadáver pudiera hablar, esa sería su voz _"No. Yo creo que no. De lo contrario podrías. Pero aún me temes. Estás aterrorizado, pequeño. Tiemblas igual que una hoja en un huracán. Tu corazón corre, se desvive por mantenerte con vida. La adrenalina fluye por tu sangre. Puedo saborearla. Y tus ojos se vuelven más negros a cada segundo. Tu piel llora sal ¿Debo entender que eso no es el miedo?"_

Tragó con fuerza, sintiendo un repentino mareo. Parpadeó, y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con su salón. La televisión estaba apagada y fuera, Londres se bañaba en lluvia. La tormenta inundando las calles de agua y barro, cubriendo el asfalto y las aceras, golpeando los cristales de las ventanas. Estaba descalzo y aún vestido, con la camisa medio abierta y la corbata aflojada. Recordaba haber llegado a casa tras el caso, y haberse tirado en el sofá. Quizá había sido solo una pesadilla por el frío y el cansancio. Quizá estaba enfermando. Temblaba. Temblaba sin parar. Tal y como había dicho la sombra. Sus dientes castañeteaban. Frío. Demasiado frío.

Se frotó los ojos y, al abrirlos de nuevo, vio algo moverse en la esquina de la habitación por el rabillo del ojo. Se movió tan deprisa que se mareó, perdiendo la visión en un torbellino negro e inestable por unos segundos. Seguía soñando.

 _"Dime, Gregory. Si esto es un sueño... ¿por qué notas el dolor?"_

Estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando notó a qué se refería. Cada respiración era un infierno, y la cabeza le ardía. No notaba los dedos de los pies, y cada latido era como un pinchazo dentro del pecho, atravesándole. Dio un paso al frente pero la rodilla no le sostuvo y cayó a plomo sobre el parquet. Trastabilló, moviendo las manos para detener su caída, pero algo blando le recogió. No pudo identificar qué era, pues su visión se tornaba oscura por momentos. Tosió, sintiendo molestia en la garganta, y se arrastró hasta la cocina, en busca del teléfono. Debía llamar a emergencias. Algo le estaba pasando. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que iba a sufrir un infarto.

 _"Corre, pequeño. Tu corazón se detiene. Puedo sentirlo, tan cansado. ¿Lo sientes tú?"_ La sombra se deslizó a su lado mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el teléfono, pero sus dedos solo rozaban el final de la carcasa de plástico. Le dolía respirar y le costaba horrores cada bocanada de aire que pasaba a través de su tráquea. Gruñó, intentando tirar el teléfono al suelo junto a él. Si solo pudiera un poco más... _"Que lástima esa pobre chica. Nadie en tu equipo encontrará al tipo que la mató. Y es probable que nunca le encuentren. Aunque vaya a hacer lo mismo con su familia. Y el único que podría haber hecho algo al respecto eras tú, Gregory Lestrade..."_

El teléfono seguía ridículamente fuera de su alcance, a penas por unos milímetros. Iba a morir en su propio salón sin poder evitarlo, tirado junto al teléfono. Casi podía imaginar la cara de lástima del forense que le examinara cuando encontraran el cadáver. Gruñó, sintiendo como si corazón se detenía, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Se estiró en un último intento para finalmente caer al suelo, empezando a caer en la inconsciencia. Lo último que pudo pensar fue una simple palabra, resonando en su mente antes de que todo se volviera oscuro...

 _Ayuda..._

* * *

Tomar el cuerpo de Gregory Lestrade fue más fácil de lo que hubiera pensado. Si bien el anfitrión se había resistido, había caído con demasiada facilidad al final...

Bueno, estaba siendo bueno consigo mismo. El DI había sido la presa más resistente que había tenido el placer de acosar durante mucho tiempo. Su mente se había resistido tanto como lo había hecho su alma, y fue solo en los últimos segundos de existencia cuando el grito de ayuda le permitió hacer una fisura n la guardia del albedrío y entrar definitivamente en él.

Ahora, estaba muerto de hambre.

Las posesiones siempre lo dejaban hambriento cuando se adaptaba al cuerpo, y el proceso de coordinación de su entidad en la maquinaria humana lo dejaba gravemente desorientado durante un tiempo, al menos un par de días terrestres. Se levantó del suelo de la cocina, donde Gregory había estado yaciendo, al filo de la muerte a penas unos segundos antes. Se movió despacio, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos. La repentina altura y el largo de sus nuevos miembros físicos le haría perder el equilibrio si no iba con cuidado. De modo que dio pasos lentos, sintiendo como si esencia se repartía finalmente por todos los rincones de Gregory Lestrade para, definitivamente, asentar su guarida en el interior de su cráneo, tras sus ojos. Seguía necesitando el alma de Gregory mientras estuviera ocupando el cuerpo, y seguía necesitando que tomara el control cuando un ángel anduviera cerca. El simple toque de uno podría matarlos a ambos, no solo a él. El alma de Gregory, corrupta por la mácula de su esencia en su cuerpo, sería desterrada al infierno o al más bajo nivel de los suplicios del purgatorio hasta eliminar la mancha, dependiendo del tiempo que pasara usándole para su propio beneficio, y de lo que hiciera con él mientras tanto.

Tenía grandes planes para la que podía ser su última caza.

Se dirigió a la nevera despacio, pero al no encontrar nada comestible, decidió coger el teléfono y llamar a un centro de comida a domicilio para que le trajera comida equivalente a un banquete de diez platos. Tamaño familiar. Para él solo.

La transición de energía le estaba dejando sin fuerzas.

Se sentó en el sofá a esperar la comida, sacándose la corbata y examinándola. No era buena, ni siquiera era nueva, y estaba remendada. ¿Quién remienda una corbata? La tiró sobre el sofá a a su lado, y luego arqueó las cejas y probó el tacto de sus nuevos dedos en la tela áspera de la camisa. ¿Cómo se vería ese cuerpo en seda y trajes a medida? Ya era bastante atractivo con un traje de baja calidad, que si aun encima lo vestía elegante... Aunque sinceramente dudaba que Gregory Lestrade tuviera algo que cumpliera esos requisitos en su guardaropa. Suspiró y desabrochó los pequeños botones, uno a uno, hasta deslizar la prenda por los brazos, exponiendo la piel. Investigó el cuerpo, pellizcándose los hombros y el estómago, presionando los dedos para averiguar donde había músculo y donde grasa.

 _"Eh... Deja de tocarme. Un poco de respeto"._

Sonrió al escuchar la voz en su cabeza, como el susurro de un pensamiento lejano. Desobedeció, estirando la piel de su abdomen, alzando ligeramente la cinturilla del pantalón y echando una mirada dejado. Hizo una mueca impresionada, silvando. Ese anfitrión prometía.

 _"¡EH!"_ exclamó la voz, más fuerte. Sus manos se vieron violentamente lanzadas hacia atrás, lejos del cinturón medio abierto. Se rió y gruñó, moviendo las manos de nuevo, soltando el botón hasta que sus brazos cayeron flácidos sobre sus piernas, las manos fuertemente aferradas a sus rodillas _"Te he dicho que no me toques ¿No entiendes el inglés?"._

La voz de Gregory en su cabeza sonaba bastante contrariada. Justo cuando iba a responderle con algo ingenioso, sonó el timbre de su puerta. Se levantó, con un amago de sonrisa traviesa, y se pasó las manos por el pelo, revolviéndose los mechones grisáceos. Abrió la puerta y un chico joven, con la gorra de la tienda de comida rápida ladeada, el pelo oscuro saliendo en puntas disparadas a los lados. Levantó la vista del pedido y su boca se abrió al verle, medio desnudo y con pinta de no estar solo en la casa, apoyado en la puerta.

—Vaya, sois realmente rápidos. El servicio es muy bueno... —reflexionó, paseando la mirada por el repartidor, con las cajas de comida en las manos.

Su rostro estaba enrojecido, sus ojos fijos en el torso del cuerpo de Gregory, bajando hasta donde el botón abierto relevaba la carne. Cerró la boca y tragó, subiendo los ojos a los suyos, avergonzado. Él sonrió y se lamió los labios, guiñándole un ojo mientras tomaba las cajas de comida, dejándolas junto a la puerta, en el interior del piso, y se metió una mano en el bolsillo de los tejanos, bajando un poco más la tela. El chico tragó nervioso.

—Si, bueno... es política de la empresa, señor.

—Oh, entiendo. ¿Y cuánto te debo, querido? —preguntó, acercándose un poco más, apoyándose en el dintel, asegurándose de darle una buena vista.

 _"Ni se te ocurra"_ amenazó la voz de Gregory, viendo claramente en su mente a donde iba la situación _"No te atrevas, Aamon"._

Aamon sonrió aún más, mostrando los dientes, intentando mover su rostro para dibujar una expresión seductora. A juzgar por la expresión del chico, estaba funcionando.

—Son... treinta libras, señor. Aquí tiene la factura —dijo, tendiéndole el papel mientras carraspeaba.

Tomó el papel y se deslizó dentro del piso, buscando la cartera en los cajones, y un bolígrafo. Escribió apresuradamente el número que la mente de Gregory había registrado como suyo en la parte de atrás, y cogió un billete de diez libras. Volvió a la puerta después de echarse algo de colonia, y mostró el billete con un puchero.

—Solo tengo diez... Podríamos llegar a una clase de acuerdo... ¿Pagarte el resto de alguna otra forma? Estoy seguro de que hay algo que pueda hacer que valga veinte libras... —ronroneó, acercándose a él hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. Deslizó la factura con su teléfono en el bolsillo superior de su camisa roja, y se acercó para susurrar en su oído, deslizando la lengua por el arco de su oreja, rozando su lóbulo con los dientes —: Quizá cuando termines tu turno, y pueda pagarte un plus por las molestias, Matthew...

El suspiro del chico y el bulto en sus pantalones le hizo sonreír.

—Señor Lestrade...

Se apartó, sonriendo de nuevo, acomodando el cuello de su camisa con los dedos.

—Es cierto, lo olvidaba. Necesita una parte del pago por adelantado como paga y señal... Que descortés por mi parte...

 _"¡AAMON, NO!"_

Los labios de Gregory se estrellaron con fuerza sobre los del chico, sujeto por la camisa contra el demonio encarnado en el cuerpo del DI, su boca abriendo sus labios con impaciencia, los dientes y la lengua moviéndose frenéticos, la lengua invadiendo su boca, dominando cada mínimo movimiento, su cuerpo arqueándose contra el del chico. Sus caderas se movían contra las suyas, incitándole, un avance de lo que vendría después. El chico jadeó y gimió contra sus labios y sintió como temblaba, aferrándose a su camisa abierta, sus dedos deslizándose tímidamente por su torso. Mordió su labio, tirando de él y presionando hasta sacar una gota de roja sangre, brillando en su boca. Saboreó la sal y el hierro, y se permitió un gruñido gutural antes de apartarse, lamiéndose los labios lo más lento posible, saboreando.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Matthew. Lo estoy deseando —ronroneó, guiñándole un ojo. Luego entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta tras él, muy pagado de sí mismo.

 _"¡¿Qué crees que has hecho?! ¡No pienso dejar que uses mi cuerpo para follarte al repartidor de comida a domicilio! ¡Un completo desconocido!"_

—Vamos, vamos. No montes una escena, Gregory. Ya eres mayorcito. Y podría darte un infarto —bromeó, dejándose caer en el sofá. Procedió a abrir los suculentos platos italianos y chinos que había pedido, devorando con ansia los espaguetis a la carbonara, forzándose a masticar y no engullir como un animal —. Además, haría un favor al repartidor, y te haría un favor a ti. Estás cachondo como un perro en celo solo por un beso. ¿Cuanto llevas sin sexo? Oh, tres meses. Debe ser duro.

 _"Me_ dio _un infarto, maldito seas. ¿Significa eso que estoy muerto?",_ preguntó la voz. podía sentir la resignación de Gregory a su nueva condición de espectador, aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de que estuviera tramando algo, oculto en la pequeña parte de su mente que no podía alcanzar. _" Y si tan cachondo estoy, con hacerse una paja es suficiente",_ masculló, molesto.

Aamon se rió, cubriéndose la boca con la mano y tosiendo, atragantándose con los tallarines.

—Una paja es exactamente lo que está haciéndose el repartidor justo ahora en el cuarto de limpieza. Pensando en ti. Deberías agradecérmelo. Te he conseguido un admirador. Y créeme, sería un auténtico _pecado_ no honrar este cuerpo (y de eso sé un rato), así que por eso no sufras—explicó, cogiendo más comida con los palillos. Los fideos de pollo siempre habían sido sus favoritos. Desde hacía años humanos. Casi siglos. Los espaguetis se le habían hecho pocos. Aún tenía un hambre atroz —. No, no estás muerto. Estás siendo poseído por... bueno, por mí. Tú me invitaste. Muy cortés por tu parte hacer eso, por cierto. Había un ángel examinando el edificio. Notaría mi presencia.

Sintió el suspiro de Gregory dentro de su cabeza como si fuera el recuerdo de un sueño.

 _"No estoy muy seguro de que ayudar a un demonio a poseerme sea algo de lo que sentirme orgulloso, la verdad"_ , dijo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde lo único en la cabeza de Aamon era el de la comida siendo masticada, hasta que sintió el calor del alma de Gregory encenderse de nuevo, en algún punto dentro de su esencia. _" Eres cálido. Imaginaba el infierno como un lugar frío."_

Arqueó las cejas, dejando la caja de tallarines y pasando al filete de ternera en salsa, mezclándolo con algún trozo de pizza de salami, según se lo pedía el cuerpo.

—Eres el primer humano que me dice eso. Todos creer que somos un horno gigantesco. No es así, en realidad. Es más complicado que eso. Demasiado largo de explicar, sin palabras apropiadas.

 _"Pero sentí frío. Estaba muerto de frío"._

—Tuviste un ataque de pánico muy intenso. Era normal que sintieras frío. Entre la bajada de tensión que sufriste y las ventanas abiertas, conseguiste una buena hipotermia. Tuve que calentar tu cuerpo para evitar que murieras —explicó, y frunció el ceño. Nunca se había molestado en darle conversación a un alma anfitriona.

 _"Quizá yo no soy cualquier alma. Si voy a morir cuando esto termine, al menos no voy a estar lamentándome hasta el segundo cero"_ , oyó que decía. Asintió y siguió comiendo en silencio _" Así que es posible morir de miedo. Siempre pensé que era una simple manera de hablar"._

Negó con a cabeza.

—Es un error común. De hecho, pensé que no te estaba asustando tanto. No pretendía matarte. Supongo que no conté con la temperatura. Lo siento por eso.

Cuando terminó de comer, se puso en pie, tiró las cajas vacías a la basura y, algo más saciado y más coordinado con su cuerpo anfitrión, decidió experimentar y, puestos a hacer, darse una ducha. El cuerpo del Inspector necesitaba ser lavado con urgencia. Por muy atractivo que fuera, el olor a perro mojado muerto no era favorecedor en ningún sentido. Así que se sacó la camisa y la lanzó a donde la mente anfitriona ubicaba la ropa sucia. Que venía a ser un canasto grande en una esquina del salón, junto al cuarto de la lavadora. Se sacó los calcetines y se bajó los pantalones, que sufrieron el mismo destino que la camisa, y abrió el agua, regulando la temperatura con cuidado, probándola con las yemas de los dedos. Mientras, se permitió echar una ojeada al cuerpo que ahora era suyo, disfrutando de los planos y ángulos, de su constitución. Chasqueó la lengua al notar la incomodidad alojada entre sus piernas. Aunque estaba francamente orgulloso, deleitado e impresionado con el cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía, debía admitir que las reacciones biológicas humanas eran la única pega que le ponía a las posesiones. Tener que gestionar tantas cosas inevitables y molestas acababa por convertirse en una molestia. Sobre todo para un ser que normalmente no estaba sujeto a éstas.

 _"¡No necesito una ducha!"_

—No vamos a discutir sobre la higiene personal, Gregory. Entre otras cosas porque no me gustaría oler como un cadáver en aras de descomposición, gracias. Y no voy a ver nada que no vaya a apreciar en cualquier otro momento, sinceramente.

Se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa provocada por la repentinamente puritana mente de Gregory. Luego se metió bajo el agua, y dejó que el calor lo bañara, recordándole un poco a casa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo tan simple como el agua sobre la piel.

 _"Estaba aterrorizado"._

Abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, confuso.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

 _"Antes. Mientras dormía. No podía verte. Sabía que estabas ahí, pero no podía verte. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando. No tenía el control. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida. Ni siquiera en plena oscuridad"._

La confesión lo dejó paralizado bajo el agua, sintiendo las gotas caer de sus pestañas. Se frotó la cara y volvió a su tarea inicial.

—La idea era que tuvieras miedo, Gregory. Ya sabía que tenías miedo a perder el control. Te viene de lejos.

Gregory, dentro de su cabeza, hizo algo que le recordó a cruzarse de brazos y asentir.

 _"Lo sé"_. Luego hubo un instante de silencio, mientras se frotaba el cráneo con el champú y se enjabonaba el cuerpo. Se aclaró, lentamente, y luego permaneció simplemente bajo el agua, con los ojos bien cerrados, disfrutando. _" ¿Y tú a qué tienes miedo?"_

—Yo no tengo miedo a nada, Gregory. Soy un demonio. Soy a quien se teme, no quien teme —respondió, simplemente, sin darle mayor importancia —. El miedo es una debilidad, y los demonios no nos permitimos las debilidades.

Sin embargo, no había contado con un aspecto importante de la posesión: la conexión de esencias podía ir en dos direcciones, si se sabía donde mirar. Y Gregory no era tonto.

 _"Temes a los ángeles. Ellos son tu mayor temor. Ni siquiera ese Príncipe te da tanto miedo. Pero los ángeles... Ellos te destruirían, ¿no es así?",_ reflexionó. El estómago de Gregory se contrajo en respuesta a la tensión de Aamon, y decidió cerrar el grifo, saliendo de la ducha sin dar una respuesta. Cierto. Los ángeles eran su mayor temor. Su propio espectro constante. Pero eso Gregory no tenía por qué saberlo. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo. _"Aamon, Señor Infernal de Gran Bretaña... es un título demasiado largo. Ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ¿te importa si te busco otro nombre?"_

Suspiró mientras se secaba con la toalla, antes de envolverla en su cintura. Al menos Gregory sabía elegir toallas. Tal y como estaba su armario, no le habría extrañado encontrárselas ásperas y viejas. Pero eran suaves y esponjosas. Muy agradables al tacto.

No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Has pensado en alguno ya? —inquirió, caminando hacia el armario, en busca de algo decente que ponerse. Batalla dura donde las hubiera. Ni las Termópilas había sido tan difícil. Lo sabía, había estado allí. Fue divertida mientras duró.

 _"Se me ocurre uno que podría quedarte bien. Es inglés y rimbombante. Lo leí en un libro una vez"._

—Oh, Satán ¿Es enserio? ¿"Aamon" te parece largo y complicado, pero crees que "Mycroft" es mejor? Maldito infierno, donde me habré metido —masculló, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

 _"Está bien. Cómo veo que te encanta, lo adjudico. Vamos a pasar un tiempo juntos muy emocionante, querido Mycroft"._

Gruñó, abriendo las puertas del armario, con ganas de quemar un bosque centenario, o iniciar un guerra, al ver la deplorable ropa que contenía.

—Será mejor que te calles. O me encargaré personalmente de que tengas las peores pesadillas esta noche, Gregory Lestrade.

* * *

 **Espero sinceramente que esta loca idea os haya gustado, y que se ajuste al reto de este mes. Querí abordar el concepto de fobia desde otro punto de vista, que al final me ha salido en longfic. En algún momento comenzaré a escribir nuevos capítulos para esta historia... creo que quedará algo bastante interesante :3**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, y ¡larga vida a Baker Street!**

 **MH**


	2. Dilemas internos

**Dilemas internos**

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con la normalidad de un sábado por la noche cualquiera. Lo que implicaba comida basura, una buena película, y pasar del sofá a la cama y de la cama al sofá. Con las consecuentes visitas al baño, por su puesto.

Después de tragarse un par de pizzas de pepperoni, y aún con la energía renovándose y tomando posiciones en el cuerpo del humano, Aamon decidió investigar un poco en la filmoteca de su anfitrión. Cogió una película al azar, y el DVD empezó a reproducirla. No es que tuviera grandes esperanzas respecto al tipo de filmes que podían despertar el interés del humano, pero definitivamente se esperaba algo un poco mejor.

 _Al diablo con el diablo_ empezó. No era uno de los mejores papeles de Brendan Fraser, al menos no en su opinión. Y aunque la intención de comparar el infierno con una gran y lujosa discoteca/club de la perdición no era mala, solo pudo hacer que reírse ante ella. El infierno en realidad era más parecido al gran vertedero de la humanidad que a otra cosa. Mientras veía la película, perdido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo como su esencia se redirigía lentamente para llenar todos los rincones del cuerpo, empezó a rascarse el pecho. Al principio comenzó como una mera necesidad, un picor peregrino. Pero a medida que la película avanzaba, y su aburrimiento crecía, el movimiento de su mano en su pecho cambió. Dejó de haber roce de las uñas con la piel para contrarrestar el picor, y empezó a convertirse lentamente en el roce de las yemas contra la sensible piel rojiza.

Hundió la mano bajo la camiseta del suave pijama, acariciando el vello del pecho y la piel, probando su sensibilidad. Si bien no era una sensación completa o del todo agradable, sus manos ya se habían adaptado por completo y podía apreciar los sutiles y no tan sutiles cambios en la piel, en la forma de su cuerpo. Porque era _su_ cuerpo, ahora. No el de su anfitrión. No más.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó con su exploración. Sus dedos alcanzaron la protuberancia sensible de un pezón, erecto por el frío, y lo movió con un dedo de manera distraída. Casi había olvidado los pequeños detalles de los humanos, insignificantes pero valiosos. Aunque el cambio que daban las generaciones y la fluctuación desigual del tiempo para ellos que para los demonios y los ángeles hacía difícil seguir la pista de todos los cambios. Ya no podía recordar si la época de ir rasurado a piel descubierta había pasado ya o no. Se preguntó si, en ese caso, Lestrade estaría siguiendo la tendencia o la estaría rompiendo.

 _"No, no estoy depilado. La metrosexualidad no es lo mío",_ interrumpió la adormilada voz de Gregory en el interior de su cabeza. _" Y deja de tocarte... Quiero decir, tocarme. Deja de tocarme"._

Aamon sonrió para sí, añadiendo un segundo dedo a su tarea de exploración, retorciendo el pezón y concentrándose en trasladar la parte justa de la esencia del alma residual de Gregory a esa zona en concreto, permitiéndole sentir la reacción física de los nervios ante la acción. No había tenido intención más que de explorar fríamente el entorno en el que se encontraba, pero ahora que su anfitrión parecía estar receptivo, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo.

La extraña sensación de algo tenso dentro de él aumentó su sonrisa. No podía recordar el tiempo que había pasado desde que había tratado un alma humana de esa manera. Era ridículamente divertido.

— ¿Por qué no debería?

 _"Porque es de mala educación, por eso... ¡Ya vale!"_

Aamon alzó una ceja, sin detenerse en ningún momento pero moviendo el dedo más por inercia inconsciente que por verdadera intención de molestar. Estaba mirando a la nada, esperando. Recibir señales claras de un anfitrión no era tarea fácil, incluso a los Grandes Demonios les costaba mantener el puente de comunicación abierto mucho tiempo. Él era capaz de establecer conexiones más o menos claras entre él y las almas de los cuerpos que ocupaba, pero no siempre podía hacerlo. Con Gregory Lestrade parecía ser bastante sencillo comunicarse de una manera fluida, excepto después de tratar un tema espinoso.

Aún era pronto para sacar conclusiones precipitadas (apenas llegaban a las veinticuatro horas de posesión), pero no creía que el alma del DI fuera a subyugarse. Ni completamente ni parcialmente. Al menos no en un futuro cercano. Y una parte de él estaba intentando no preocuparse mientras la otra aceptaba el reto que supondría avanzar cada vez más en la toma de control del humano. Aún a pesar del coste elevado que podría suponerle.

 _"¡Mycroft!"_ , escuchó reverberar dentro de su cabeza a la cada vez más contrariada voz de su anfitrión.

No pudo evitar reírse entre dientes. Al parecer, esa era la reacción física que mejor encajaba con lo que sentía. Dejó caer la mano sobre su estómago, notando el movimiento lento de ascenso y descenso al compás de su respiración. Pulmones llenándose con aire. Qué delicia.

—Gregory, soy un demonio. No tengo educación —aclaró, dándose por vencido con la película. Chasqueó la lengua y miró con fastidio la pantalla, presionando con el dedo el botón rojo del mando. La pantalla se fue a negro, y bufó, dejándose caer sobre los mullidos cojines de nuevo —. Sinceramente, ¿qué esperabas que pasara, ahí, en tu pequeña cabecita humana? No soy un alma piadosa. No te he matado porque aún te necesito, pero podría haberlo hecho y no me habría despeinado. Solo eres una _herramienta_ , no te equivoques.

El silencio y la calma en su cabeza fueron suficientes como para que su cuerpo registrara sus ojos cerrados como un momento perfecto para el descanso. Además, la pesada digestión en curso propiciaba su sueño de manera brutal. Nunca había experimentado con anterioridad esa sensación de pesadez, de un cuerpo demasiado potente como para ser movido con comodidad. De hecho, los cojines parecían de repente muy cómodos...

 _"¿Para qué? Generalmente las herramientas se usan para conseguir un fin. ¿Para qué me necesitas a mi?"_

Suspiró. Definitivamente, no iba a ser tan fácil hacer lo que quería con Gregory dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza, lleno con preguntas, con reclamos. Se frotó la frente, apretándose luego la punte de la nariz, algo presionando contra su cabeza desde dentro. Como si el cerebro estuviera hinchándose, empujando contra el hueso del cráneo.

—El motivo no te incumbe. Ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo...

Escuchó el teléfono sonar, y abrió los ojos, sobresaltado de repente por el inesperado sonido. Se enderezó en el sofá, los ojos moviéndose rápidamente en dirección a la cocina. ¿Quién podía estar llamando a esas horas? Era casi la madrugada. ¿Quizá era del trabajo?

 _"No suelen llamarme a casa. Usualmente utilizan mi móvil"_ , aportó Greg, también sorprendido por la inesperada llamada. _"Cógelo. Puede haber pasado algo"._

Aamon se detuvo, quieto frente al sofá, dudando. Aún no estaba completamente en sintonía con el cuerpo del DI, y los recuerdos no fluían tan fácilmente como deberían. Había momentos en los que incluso llegaba a quedarse en blanco. Alguna vez había experimentado alguna complicación durante la posesión, pero nunca con aquella intensidad. Cada avance que daba en la conquista del cuerpo del humano parecía lenta y laboriosa, como si el anfitrión realmente se estuviera resistiendo. Habría pensado que eso era posible si no fuera totalmente imposible. Los anfitriones no tenían fuerza para luchar contra los demonios que los poseían una vez habían abierto la brecha del albedrío. Simplemente, iba contra las normas.

Lo único que podía expulsarle del cuerpo humano sería la muerte de éste, o que un ángel decidiera intervenir directamente en la posesión. Pero ellos simplemente no hacían eso. No podían. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez. Y todo un eón desde la última guerra entre ambos bandos. Él había sido a penas un pequeño cúmulo de energía negativa cuando eso pasó. No obstante, no hacía falta haber estado en ella para saber las consecuencias que ese choque de extremos acababa produciendo, la repercusión que traía consigo al mundo.

Así que ellos simplemente montaban guardia, tratando de evitar el resurgimiento de un conflicto mayor mientras prevenían la entrada de demonios. Pero siempre sin intervenciones directas si había criaturas de por medio.

Porque su misión era proteger la creación de Dios desde la distancia, no destruirla.

Pero su anfitrión se estaba _resistiendo_ a la posesión. Podía sentir la presión que ejercía, incluso si no era consciente de ello. Como trataba de echarle fuera. A él, un demonio casi tan viejo como la Creación. A él, que había visto la caída de Troya, que había cruzado los Alpes a lomos de elefantes de la mano del mismo Aníbal, que había gobernado a los Otomanos durante casi cincuenta años humanos, y había sembrado el miedo en los corazones de cada hombre, mujer y niño en las frías noches de invierno, acechando en la oscuridad. A él, que había conocido y compartido las más placenteras depravaciones, lo más terrible de la humanidad. Que había gobernado Inglaterra cuando el cielo empezó a cubrirse del negro humo de las chimeneas industriales.

Un simple humano estaba derrotándole. Debería estar avergonzado.

 _"¡Maldita sea, muévete, Mycroft!"_

Parpadeó de nuevo, volviendo de sus meditaciones en cuanto sintió como las piernas se movían fuera de su control, el cuerpo anfitrión moviéndose sin su permiso en dirección al teléfono, que no había dejado de sonar. Trató de retomar el control, pero a donde quiera que fuera encontraba las barreras del control que el DI estaba ejerciendo sobre el cuerpo.

— ¿Hola? —oyó decir. Era una sensación nueva y extraña, la de sentir como algo que estaba atado a él y que había empezado a adaptar como propio, se movía sin su orden o permiso. Era como ser un espectador de nuevo, solo que esta vez estaba atrapado en el interior. ¿Así era como se sentía un anfitrión lo suficientemente persistente como para no desaparecer durante la posesión? — ¿Donovan? ¿Eres tú?

— ¡Greg! Eres un idiota, nos tenías a todos en la central preocupados —respondió una voz de mujer al otro lado.

— ¿Preocupados? Si solo es un poco de fiebre. Se me pasará — si hubiera podido fruncir el ceño, lo habría hecho. Su anfitrión le estaba... ¿ocultando? —. No, idiota. No quiero que me tomen por loco —respondió el humano, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al recibir una respuesta.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Greg, con quién hablas? ¿Estás con alguien más?

El tono de preocupación de la mujer no le pasó desapercibido. Se preguntó, casi perezosamente, si creería que se trataba de un secuestro, y en ese caso, qué estaba dispuesta a hacer.

— Eh... Sí, estoy con Mycroft. Es mi... vecino —dijo, frotándose la frente con los ojos cerrados. Si hubiera podido, se habría reído. ¿Vecino? Era una buena manera de describirlo, aunque no completamente acertada.

Aamon suspiró, cansado de la situación. Debía recomponerse y empezar a tomar el control de nuevo. Estaba empezando a vislumbrar el plan de Gregory de huir en busca de un sacerdote o algo. Pensaba que un exorcismo podría ser suficiente, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

Ciertamente, no le apetecía entrar en una iglesia, pero no por los motivos habituales. No era por el terreno sagrado ni mucho menos. Pero los ángeles solían patrullar con regularidad alrededor de los templos, y eso podía suponer su desaparición. Bastaba con que uno se atreviera a intentar expulsarle... Con el poco control que aún tenía sobre Gregory, creía que era más que probable que eso sucediera.

Empezó a deslizarse de nuevo, sirviéndose de la sangre caliente, circulando rítmicamente a lo largo de su cuerpo, para empezar a volver a tomar el control. Si Gregory pensaba que podía derrotarle tan fácilmente, se equivocaba.

Pudo notar el suave aumento de la temperatura de su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba. Como una fiebre, intentando destruir el virus que trataba de corromperlo. Recuperó el control de los pies, y poco a poco las piernas, desentumeciendo los músculos tensos, moviéndolos suavemente en círculos, comprobando que tenía el control. Gregory empezó a jadear ligeramente, como si le costara respirar, cuando consiguió acceder al torso. Podía percibir como la piel empezaba a prepararse para sudar, los poros abriéndose lentamente, poco a poco.

Sally Donovan pareció advertir algún cambio al otro lado de la línea.

— Greg... Ahora es serio. Llevas casi dos días desaparecido. Te hemos estado llamando. No has respondido a los mensajes. ¿Ese hombre te ha secuestrado? Responde sí o no.

 _"Algo así"._

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sally, de verdad, estoy bien. Llevo todo el tiempo durmiendo y haciendo el vago en la cama, hinchado a pastillas. Perdona si os habéis preocupado sin motivo... Estoy un poco ido, por la fiebre y eso... Tengo que dejarte, no me siento muy católico —dijo Gregory, con voz temblorosa. Aamon había llegado por fin a los brazos. Notar de nuevo el latido del corazón y el movimiento de los pulmones fue tan delicioso...

 _"Ja. Esa es buena, Gregory"._

Las últimas palabras de Gregory, antes de perder por completo el control, fueron algo parecido a "Te llamaré cuando me sienta mejor. Gracias por preocuparte". Después de eso, el teléfono regresó a la base de carga de la encimera, colgándose de manera automática. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y otra tanteando el torso. Movió los pies para dar una vuelta alrededor de la cocina, y con una expresión satisfecha, se dirigió al dormitorio mientras se desvestía por el camino, deshaciéndose de la camiseta y los pantalones del pijama, dejando la ropa tirada por el suelo. Se paseó desnudo por la habitación, abriendo el armario, observando la ropa colgada en las perchas.

Ya había malgastado mucho tiempo en casa, sin disfrutar del anfitrión que se había conseguido. Ya iba siendo hora de darle un buen uso. Y ya de paso demostrarle a Gregory quién estaba al mando de quién.

Mientras descolgaba unas cuantas prendas algo aceptables y las tiraba sobre la cama, la conciencia vapuleada de Gregory empezó a despertar de nuevo en su interior.

 _"¿Qué...? ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Déjame en paz!"_ , exclamó, cabreado. _"¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¡¿Qué?!"._

Le ignoró como buenamente pudo, la voz de su conciencia resonando demasiado fuerte para su gusto. No es que fuera la cosa más tremenda del mundo, pero no por ello menos incómoda. Destinó una parte de su esencia a reducir la fuerza de Gregory. Mientras, siguió sacando ropa y zapatos, disponiéndolos sobre la cama con cuidado. Luego se giró y observó las prendas. Había un par de camisas prometedoras, y unos vaqueros ajustados en buen estado. Los zapatos marrones al menos estaban lustrados y limpios, y la piel no se había dañado. Eran los únicos zapatos buenos que tenía, al parecer. Tomó los pantalones y se los puso, deslizándolos por las largas piernas. podía notar el elástico ceñirse a la piel. No recordaba la última vez que había experimentado algo tan ceñido, aunque las medias que había tenido que llevar una vez, cuando su anfitrión había sido otro humano, en otra época, se acercaban bastante.

 _"¿Ahora tienes un régimen de silencio? ¡Y voy a gritar todo lo que quiera! ¡Vete a tomar por culo!"_

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando escogió una camisa negra del conjunto de ropa. Al parecer Gregory había tenido una temporada de afición a las prendas ajustadas. Eso, o había ganado unas libras desde que compró aquellas prendas. Los botones de la camisa parecían querer saltar en cualquier momento, aunque estaba confiado de que aguantarían. Aunque tampoco es que le importara mucho si lo hacían. Siempre podría ir con ella abierta. Eso no era problema.

—No parece un mal plan.

Dejó los primeros botones desabrochados, y se arremangó. Buscó entre los cajones la colonia cara que Gregory guardaba para las "ocasiones especiales" en las que iba a un bar esperando llevarse a alguien a casa, y se perfumo cuidadosamente, lo justo para resultar notable pero no demasiado fuerte. Luego fue directo a la mesilla. Gregory pareció tener una pataleta infantil dentro de su cabeza cuando encontró la caja de condones y se guardó un par en la cartera y uno en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.

 _"Un poco optimista de más, ¿no crees?"_ , se burló, aunque claramente estaba que se subía las paredes... En algún sentido abstracto de la palabra.

—Qué poco me conoces, pequeño humano.

Tomó algo de dinero en efectivo, y luego buscó el móvil. Deslizó los dedos por la pantalla mientras abría la puerta de la casa y empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje en el contestador que no pertenecía a ningún número registrado por la agenda de contactos. No había que tener una licenciatura para saber quién había llamado. Así que ignorando las llamadas perdidas registradas de los amigos de Gregory y de Sally Donovan, pulsó el comando de devolver llamada, esperando que contestara.

No fueron necesarios más de tres timbrazos para que alguien al otro lado de la línea se dignara a contestar. La voz sonaba ahogada. Probablemente porque había corrido hacia el teléfono. Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Hola, querido Matthew. Espero no haber interrumpido nada —saludó, saltando los últimos escalones hasta el portal del bloque de pisos.

 _"No me jodas... ¿Él? "_

— ¡Mierda! Quiero decir... ¡Hola! ¡No, no interrumpes...!

—Lamento no haber podido contestar al teléfono, pero estaba un poco ocupado. ¿Estás libre ahora? —preguntó, saliendo a la calle. Notó el frío de finales de otoño sobre su piel prácticamente desnuda, teniendo en cuenta la temperatura exterior. Se centró en su propia esencia, como método para calentar el cuerpo mientras buscaba un taxi que pudiera llevarle, tratando de evitar así un resfriado. Quizá tendría que haber cogido un abrigo. Ser incorpóreo durante tanto tiempo le había empezado a pasar factura.

— ¡Sí! ¡Mucho, muy libre, en realidad! Soy... como un pájaro... —contuvo una risa ante los evidentes nervios del chico. Obviamente no se había esperado que fuera a devolverle la llamada. Probablemente había pensado que le estaba tomando el pelo —. Es decir... Sí. Soy todo tuyo... ¡Quiero decir...!

—Entiendo, Matthew, querido. No te alteres. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? Había pensado en pasar por tu casa a charlar y tomar una copa... Y a pagarte lo prometido, por supuesto.

La fuerte respiración al otro lado fue audible hasta para quien no estaba al teléfono. Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien.

 _"Qué patético..."_

Ignoró eso, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 _"Ya quisieras haber conseguido lo que yo. Tienes el nivel de seducción de una cucharilla de té, Gregory. Asúmelo"._ No pudo evitar responderle. Simplemente, era demasiado tentador.

 _—_ ¿Asumo que el silencio es un sí? Porque si lo es, solo mándame la dirección. Estoy intentando conseguirme un maldito taxi.

El chico le dio una dirección que, si no estaba orientándose mal, caía en el centro de Londres. Por casualidad, un taxi vacío se detuvo delante de él. Se subió al asiento trasero, y después de pasarle la dirección al taxista, se acomodó, estirando las piernas.

—Estaré ahí en quince minutos. Hasta entonces, Matthew. Estoy impaciente.

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en un bolsillo de sus pantalones, suspirando.

 _"¿Has estado alguna vez en un trio, Gregory? En uno que valga la pena, me refiero"._

Unas cuantas imágenes poco claras de un bastante desordenado y caótico intento de orgía pasaron por su mente. Parecía más una matanza que algo que pudiera proporcionar placer, la verdad. Tenía experiencia suficiente en ambas como para apreciar la diferencia.

 _"Valió la pena, estúpido presuntuoso"_ refunfuñó.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

 _"Vas a tener el mejor sexo de tu vida. Deberías estarme agradecido"._

 _"Oh, sí. No quepo en mí de gozo,_ Mycroft _"._

Puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo, mientras se pasaba una mano por la barbilla desaliñada. El trayecto se le estaba haciendo muy largo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, sin estar atado a un cuerpo, un cuarto de hora a penas habría sido la mitad de un momento. Ni siquiera una cuarta parte.

Parecía la eternidad, atrapado en aquella máquina de carne, huesos y sangre.

 _"Si crees que vas a poder usar mi cuerpo para echar un polvo, estás equivocado"._

 _"Oh, ¿dónde habré oído antes esa frase? Mira, estoy temblando"._

Cuando miró por la ventana, vio a una chica que le estaba mirando fijamente. Era claramente más joven que Gregory, aunque no lo suficiente como para ser plenamente notable. Tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, y sus ojos le recorrían el rostro. Sonrió de medio lado y le guiñó un ojo justo antes de que el semáforo cambiara a verde, y el taxi avanzara. El coche se perdió en la marea, y la muchacha con él.

 _"Dios, ¿podrías controlarte un poco? ¡Pareces..._ Parezco _un depravado maníaco sexual!"_

Ronroneó.

 _"Echaba de menos esas palabras. 'Depravado', 'maníaco' y 'sexual' son tres de mis favoritas. Juntas suenan como auténtica música, ¿no crees?"_

 _"Degenerado"._

 _"Mmm... Sigue hablándome sucio, Detective Inspector"_ , envió el pensamiento rebotando a través de todas las partes de su conciencia, con el eco de una voz en éxtasis en él. Sintió la incomodidad repentina de la esencia de Gregory en su interior, y no pudo más que reír. _"No sabes como me pones cuando me provocas así"._

Accedió a la parte de él que acumulaba los recuerdos, y se decidió a mostrarle lo que era de verdad una orgía apropiada. Sus recuerdos del tiempo con los Otomanos parecían una buenísima opción, así que los dejó reproduciéndose en bucle, ligándolos a la conciencia de Gregory. Con un poco de suerte, eso lo mantendría demasiado ocupado como para molestar mientras estaba entretenido con otros... asuntos.

El taxi se detuvo frente al portal del piso, y lanzó un billete de veinte libras sobre el asiento, sin preocuparse por pedir el cambio. En su lugar fue directo a los interfonos, y el muchacho debía haber estado un buen rato esperando, porque finalmente, nada más llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió para él. Con una sonrisa socarrona, entró en el edificio, y fue en busca del ascensor. Era un mecanismo extraño e ingenioso. Que, además, prevenía cualquier tipo de sobre esfuerzo al subir las escaleras. Sencillamente maravilloso.

Y los coches. Increíbles inventos, todos ellos. Sin duda.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y se encontró con la vista de un pasillo estrecho, al que daban cuatro puertas de apartamentos. Se dirigió directamente a la que estaba abierta, viendo a Matthew en e dintel, apoyado en una especie de postura que pretendía ser casual. Si el chico no valiera la pena, se habría echado a reír. Parecía un crío en su primera vez, todo nervioso y tembloroso.

Quizá su plan de rápido y sucio no fuera la mejor de las ideas.

Pero la vida son los detalles, ¿no es cierto?

—Hola. Que bueno verte de nuevo, Matt ¿Puedo llamarte Matt? —saludó, con una sonrisa.

Observó como los ojos del repartidor se deslizaban nerviosamente sobre su cuerpo, siguiendo la línea de su camisa abierta. El olor suave de la colonia que llevaba le llegó a la nariz cuando respiró, y no pudo evitar hacer un sonido de apreciación. Por lo menos no era del todo incompetente. Al menos sabía como perfumarse. El atuendo tampoco estaba mal. Los pantalones desgastados eran quizá la peor parte, pero el polo deportivo de manga larga y cuello abierto no parecía ser del todo una mala idea. Se adivinaban los contornos y las formas de los músculos a través de la tela.

Lo bueno de buscar gente joven, es que suelen preocuparse por su aspecto. Sobre todo si sabes donde mirar.

—No veo por qué no —contestó, y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso al interior del apartamento — ¿Aún te apetece esa copa?

Entró en el piso, y se sacó los zapatos, sintiéndose mucho más cómodo descalzo. El apartamento era novedoso. Había mucho espacio, y los muebles eran de diseño, muy minimalistas. No era el apartamento propio de un joven repartidor, o por lo menos no lo parecía. El chico tenía buen gusto, y mucho dinero mal invertido. Menudo desastre humano.

Se acercó a él, deslizando una mano por su pecho, probando la firmeza del músculo bajo la tela, tanteando. Hizo una mueca impresionada ante lo que encontró. Sin duda, su buen gusto no le había abandonado en todo ese tiempo en el vacío. Todo un consuelo.

Matthew cerró los ojos cuando sus mano ascendió hasta su nuca, sus uñas rozando la piel, los dedos tirando de vez en cuando del final del cabello que había allí. Se inclinó para rozar con sus labios la oreja, resiguiendo con la punta de la lengua, a penas sin rozar, la curva del cartílago, para luego entretenerse con el lóbulo. Cuando habló, lo hizo en un susurro, su boca moviéndose y rozando su piel todo el tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no empezar por el postre?

* * *

 **Para mis niñas. Gracias por estar ahí 3**

 **Para mis lectores. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

 **Para todos los demás. Esto no termina aquí.**

 **Solo acaba de comenzar.**


End file.
